Rocky
Rocky is a male Terra Dragon, and a friend of Blaze, who was kidnapped by the Evil Borg. Game Information Maximum level: 50 Skills: Jump (Attack 1: Squashes enemies and bosses), Climb (Skill) and Scratch (Stunning Hit) (Attack 2) Playable?: Yes Dragon No.: Second dragon available to be played in the game, after the player has defeated The First Boss and completed Episode 1 Appearance Rocky is mainly brown, with yellow patterns, two light brown horns, and a short, stubby tail. He has a mouthful of pointed white teeth. Appearances in the game He first appears in the second level of Dragon Land, known as "The Rocky Road." After level 3 in Episode 1, there is a scene where Rocky walks up to Blaze, asking him what he has been up to recently. Blaze explains that he was living exciting adventures and collecting treasures, when the Evil Borg appears out of nowhere and kidnaps Rocky, along with Flora, Blizzy, and Ice Cube, their other friends. The scene ends, and the Evil Borg is seen taking a cage containing Rocky to The First Boss. Blaze tells Rocky not to worry, and that he would rescue him. Rocky is shown in a cage in "Big Bertha," the boss level of Episode 1. If the boss is defeated, Rocky's cage will disappear, and Rocky will be added to your dragon list. Rocky will also appear in every other episode, if this is the selected dragon, or there are levels where using Rocky is necessary, including boss levels. If level is completed If the dragon selected is Rocky during the process of a level, and the level is completed, Rocky will somersault in the air and land back down in joy. If level is failed If the dragon selected is Rocky during the process of a level, and Rocky's health bar becomes empty, Rocky will faint with his legs splayed in all four directions, on his belly. Dialogue in the game "Blaze! Good to see you, what have you been up to?" - ''To Blaze, in Episode 1, before being taken away by the Evil Borg. "''Don't worry, I'll save you!" - To Flora, Blizzy and Ice Cube, if Rocky is selected "We'll see...I'm going to free my friends!" ''- To the second boss. "..." - To the Episode 4 boss, after being told that a surprise is awaiting him, if player has selected Rocky "''No, this is my friend... ...and I never give up!" - To the Episode 5 boss, if player has selected Rocky "I will beat you!" - To the sixth boss, if player has selected Rocky "Do you like to go ice skating?" - To the Episode 7 boss, if player has selected Rocky "Yes I want to be!" - To the Episode 9 boss, after being asked if he wants to become strong, if player has selected Rocky "Then, what happens next?" - To the Episode 11 boss, after being told that many prophecies have announced his arrival, if player has selected Rocky "You kidnapped my friends... ...Prepare to fight!" - To the final boss, Evil Borg, if player has selected Rocky Gallery CuLQJCAVUAIixJB.jpg-large.jpg CjtZUPHVAAAXN3f.jpg Dragonland.jpg Trivia * He appears to be Blaze's favourite friend. Category:Playable Characters (PCs)